


Dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had -  (from Mad World by Gary Jules)

by macgyvershe



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock TV
Genre: Fluff, The Mind Palace, post Study in Pink, saving John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'Study in Pink' and John is just getting used to being in the presence of Sherlock Holmes. And Sherlock, well he can see what John will become for him. He's that much of a genius. Short one piece about beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had -  (from Mad World by Gary Jules)

That first evening with Sherlock after ‘The Study in Pink’ case; John walked around the darkened rooms, peeking into Sherlock’s open bedroom door. It took a while for the consulting detective to motor down after the death of the serial killer cabbie. He is sleeping peacefully; a jumble of long limbs thrown carelessly upon the bed. It is good to see Sherlock finally at peace. He sleeps in the all-together, John smiles at that. 

‘What a quirky young man,’ John thinks, brilliant and eccentric as they come. Would life always be like this living in the wake of a genius like Sherlock Holmes?

John had killed the cabbie that night, to protect Sherlock, he would have gladly killed him every night for the rest of his life. Sherlock is so alive, vibrant, a magnet of personality. His genius has a price though; he needs training in the art of human relationships, in his ‘timing. Oh and there is his monumental addiction to the ‘not-being-bored’; the consummate adrenaline junkie. Is this what John has become? Had the war made him hunger for the rush just as much as Sherlock did?

John went into his room, the old flat was comfortably dark and warm and Sherlock Holmes was a few feet away. Lying down, John thinks about all his nights since he’d come back. The vivid violent dreams of a war relived again and again; the stress, the pain of loss, his many dead friends.

Sherlock is here. His presence fills the flat. His mind out racing John’s and yet pulling John along, bringing him into his chaotic existence. John has become the willing witness to Sherlock’s immense talent. More than that, John finally feels attached to life again. In taking John in, Sherlock had saved John. Adrift, alone and friendless, John now had his anchor, his motivation and purpose again.

How can I not be here for him in any way that I can? John thinks.

John turns out his bedside light. The dark engulfs him. That was alright, John knew that the memories of war wouldn’t haunt him again. Moving forward life would be intense, but never lonely. Sherlock was like his child, a brother-in-arms and a pain-in-the-ass father figure. Oh hell, he’d not mention that to anyone again, ever. That was way too weird. John fell into a restful sleep, the first in months.

Moments later, Sherlock stood naked in John’s open bedroom door. Watching as his new flat-mate slept without a care.

“Sleep well, my ‘friend’, Sherlock said the word that had never crossed his lips before. Returning to his room, sitting on his bed, going to his Mind Palace, he begins to do something he’d thought he’d never do; Sherlock builds a bedroom just for John.


End file.
